


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by the Love me right mv, Jongdae and Junmyeon are roommates, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night Terrors, One-sided Jongdae/Luhan, Suho is an idiot, Suho makes dumb decisions, Violinist Jongdae, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: When a recurring Night Terror leads to Kim Junmyeon going off-script while trying help his best friend Kim Jongdae impress the boy he likes,the Chinese transfer student Luhan,and the next thing he knows everyone thinks him and Jongdae are dating--Including Luhan.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han





	Untitled

**7:20 PM**

"I've made my mind."Jongdae suddenly said,suprising Junmyeon."I'm going to ask out Luhan out tomorrow."Junmyeon looked at the younger boy in slight surprise."Why are you deciding this all of a sudden?"He asked."Isn't this a little soon?"

Jongdae firmly shook his head,his eyes full of resolve."No it's not."He said."I've made up my mind,I'm going to ask him out tomorrow."He looked at Junmyeon."And I want you to help me with it."Junmyeon was surprised to say the least."Me?"He asked."Why me?"


End file.
